Aquaman/Regime
Regime Aquaman could be unlocked in his challenge. Afterwards, he can be randomly obtained from Challenge Booster Packs and the newly-added Apokolips Darkseid Challenge Pack, or as a guaranteed card from the Bleed Out Pack, but obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Aquaman Regime is a support character, much revered for his passive and DoT's. However, enough cards can make him a full fledged fighter with very strong gear, such as his personal Trident Of Poseidon (or Atlantean Polearm). His array of bleeds and the massive power drain make him a character much sought after for tougher battles, most notably online. While his base stats are low (and thus he is not viable at top levels of play), he can be played at lower levels where you are matched against opponents around your own stats. His variety of specials gives him decent flexibility in builds. His s1 is a bleed, which, unlike Catwoman, only does one hit so it won't feed your opponent too much power even if it is unblocked. His s2 is a plain old damage special with no quirks, and does the most damage out of all his specials. Finally, his super drains all power from the enemy team, making it good against the likes of Ares, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, or anyone else you need to power drain from a safe distance. Previously, his super move was known as a unique power drain that could affect any characters who are immune to power drain, such as Lobo/Prime, as well as those shielded by invulnerability effects, such as during Green Lantern/John Stewart's passive, but this was later fixed and they will now negate his super move's power drain. Interactions Good With *'The Joker/The Killing Joke': His passive grants his teammates full power when he is knocked out, good for any super move reliant character, such as Aquaman who can drain all power from the enemy team with his super move. *'Catwoman/Batman Returns: '''Her passive allows Aquaman to deal a significantly greater amount of DOT on his SP1, increasing his threat level, especially when coupled with the right gear. Good Against *'The Joker/The Killing Joke: Regime Aquaman can immediately drain all power from the enemy team after knocking out Joker, negating his passive. Note that if his super move is used for the knock-out blow, it will have '''no effect on Joker's passive. Countered By * Characters who can power drain, such as Lex Luthor and Nightwing. * Black Adam/Kahndaq: Due to his passive, Black Adam can constantly spam his specials and combo ender as they both drain power, thereby limiting Aquaman's effectiveness. * Lobo/Prime, Static/Prime '''and Batman/Arkham Knight: They are unaffected by his passive. Batman/Arkham Knight can also have power drain immunity, although it is optional. Abilities Here are '''Aquaman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Both Regime and Prime versions of Aquaman used to have their super moves only do 40% of normal damage. This is removed in an update. *His Supermove will do a small amount of additional damage to the entire enemy team, presumably due to a technical limitation requiring damage to be dealt to drain power. *He's the only character that can drain opponents' power upon using his Supermove, and even against Red Lantern Hal Jordan. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Regime characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Power drain Category:DOT damage Category:Bleed Category:DOT added to special Category:Console Skin